He vuelto
by Valdemirt
Summary: Cada que Dazai y Chuuya intercambiaban palabras, terminaban en algún intento de homicidio; no obstante, para entenderse no necesitaban más que una mirada.


Nana... ¡Se supone que esto iba a ser tu regalo de cumpleaños! Pero me entraba ansiedad tenerlo ahí guardado cuando ya lo tenía finalizado, y es que siempre me tardo en publicar cosas, haha. (?) Pero mira, te lo hice con cariño ;v; y aprovecho para que sirva de regalo de 14/Feb, 17/Mar, 10/May, 24/Dic. (?) Espero te guste [inserte corazón aquí]

Mi beta fue Mia Topazio. Agradecimientos a ella también, y a Sinnamontroll, quien también me ayudó con el beta, casi hasta el final, y por quien fui capaz de arreglar un poco la personalidad de Chuuya.

Al resto de los lectores, también me alegraría saber qué les parece el fic, ya que es lo primero que escribo en el fandom de BSD ;; Sin más, aquí la historia.

* * *

**HE VUELTO**

«Si vas a poner esa expresión, ¿no crees que deberías ser más sincero con él?»

Esas fueron algunas de las últimas oraciones que Odasaku había armado un par de semanas antes de fallecer; desde entonces, Dazai no dejó de pensar en aquellos convenios inconclusos que tenía por ahí, por lo que comenzó a finalizarlos uno por uno, hasta que sólo restaba…

—¡Oe! ¡Dazai! —Chuuya entró con un notorio fastidio por las enormes puertas del zaguán, previamente destrozado—. ¿Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo?

Así es, sólo faltaba _él._

—Nada en particular —se encogió de hombros y dio un par de pasos, terminando así bajo la luz de la luna que atravesaba un enorme ventanal—. Creí que a estas alturas ya estarías de regreso, ¿o acaso te sentías solo sin mí, Chuya? —dijo en un tono cantarín, con la insana idea de molestarlo.

Antes de responder, Chuuya apretó los dientes y le dirigió una mirada asesina que le originó un tic en la ceja, producto de la tensión.

—¡¿Crees que me agrada estar contigo?!

Dazai respondió con un ademán hosco que simulaba lanzar un beso.

—¡Vete al demonio, idiota! No vales ni mi tiempo.

Ver a Chuuya enojado era algo muy gracioso, al menos para Dazai. Le recordaba a uno de esos perros chihuahua cuyas dueñas los hacen vestir atuendos ridículos. Esa imagen no era muy diferente a la que brindaba su compañero.

No obstante, en cuanto percibió que la mano de Chuuya bajó con dirección al muslo, esperó con cautela el cuchillo que seguro le iba a lanzar, por lo que atraparlo no fue una gran hazaña. Todo sucedió muy rápido, pero cuando se trataba de predecir sus movimientos, cada detalle parecía ir en cámara lenta.

—¡Ver tu rostro tan despreocupado me fastidia! —agregó Chuuya en tono despectivo, señalando a Dazai con una mueca que exteriorizaba un desagrado de niveles olímpicos.

Dazai no lo escuchó con claridad, aunque no importaba mucho. Cuando su compañero se posicionó frente a sí, intentó apuñalarlo con el cuchillo, pero Chuuya se lo arrebató de los dedos con habilidad y lo regresó a su funda. Acto seguido, estiró la mano con la palma hacia arriba y, aunque Dazai esperaba una queja, fue grato saber que la pulga esa también podía hablar además de gritar.

—Necesito las llaves del auto. Gracias a _alguien_, mi motocicleta terminó en el fondo del mar.

—Vas a estar molestando hasta que la reponga, ¿no es cierto? —respondió mientras le regresaba las llaves del auto.

—¿Uh? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Creíste que sería tan amable como para pedírtelo? —soltó un bufido a modo de risa antes de continuar—. Lo voy a cargar a tu tarjeta, quieras o no.

Dazai soltó un suspiro cansado al observar que Chuuya se guardaba dicha tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalón. No sintió el momento exacto en que la tomó, pero claro que supuso de antemano que haría algo similar; después de todo, Chuuya no tenía más opciones, no era tan inteligente como para aprenderse todos los números de su cuenta bancaria de memoria.

«Qué divertido». Pensar que era momento de sacrificar esa diversión…

—Chuuya.

El nombrado detuvo su andar luego de sentir la mano de Dazai tomarle por el hombro y, al voltear, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Tener al desperdicio de vendas sobre sus labios no era nada nuevo a esas alturas, aunque la mitad del tiempo no lo esperaba ni por asomo.

Dazai no era romántico o detallista, tampoco acostumbraba besar a _alguien_ después de pelear o de embriagarse en un bar; era muy extraño encontrarle un patrón a ese tipo de acciones.

«Qué molesto». Chuuya no conseguía acostumbrarse del todo a ese tipo de cosas. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, tampoco recordaba cómo empezó todo. Lo que sí sabía, era que solía ocurrir en zonas carentes de iluminación.

Iba a reclamar cuando el contacto se cortó. Primero pasó la saliva que se había acumulado, pero Dazai reanudó el beso casi de inmediato. Se abrumó al sentir cómo le pasaba una mano por la espalda con una lentitud arrogante. Un incómodo y extraño escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando sintió la lengua ajena intentar adueñarse de su boca. Como reflejo, lo sostuvo de las solapas, para poder azotarlo contra el concreto si intentaba hacer algo que atentara contra su salud (o dignidad).

Con un simple beso Chuuya era capaz de percibir algunas cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de aquel suicida entusiasta, cosas profundas y oscuras que quizá jamás diría. También era capaz de reconocer atisbos de los deseos que yacían en su interior: si estaba feliz, o le embriagaba la melancolía; si quería molestarlo, o tener sexo; si tenía cansancio acumulado, o energía de sobra… Para ser una persona que jamás hablaba de sí mismo, esa sencilla acción revelaba demasiado o, al menos, eso pensaba Chuuya.

En otro momento, quizá lo hubiese golpeado o puesto resistencia, aunque intentar matarlo tampoco sonaba mal; no obstante, por alguna maldita razón, ese beso estaba siendo tan… extraño.

No era un contacto fiero, necesitado y salvaje, como cuando tenían sexo; no era juguetón ni atrevido, como cuando pasaban un buen rato o discutían por trivialidades; era… era lento. No era tierno, mucho menos cariñoso, aunque tampoco era frío ni cruel; en su lugar, estaba cargado de paciencia, espera, y algo indudablemente diferente.

Su separación fue pausada. Chuuya no pasó por alto ningún detalle. Era como si le estuviera diciendo: _espera_.

«¿Qué se supone que debo esperar?» pensó, a la par que levantaba una ceja, incrédulo.

La cara de Dazai era neutralidad extrema, y al ver que Chuuya sólo le dirigía una extraña mirada y se cruzaba de brazos, decidió hablar:

—¿Acaso esperas que vaya contigo? Ya, _shoo_, _shoo_ —movió una de sus manos como quien busca espantar a un perro.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Ni loco me subiría a un auto contigo. Conduces como desquiciado —se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda—. Regresaré caminando.

—¡¿Quién carajo dijo que te llevaría?! —anunció de manera razonablemente violenta antes de lanzar, con una patada, un pedazo de escombros de peso considerable, haciendo uso de su habilidad gravitacional.

Al no recibir respuesta, se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde vino. Chasqueó la lengua y se limitó a patear una desdichada piedrita que se interpuso en su camino.

Los besos de Dazai eran embriagantes y, a la vez, muy diferentes al vino. Eran peligrosos.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo en voz baja cuando se encontraba en la puerta del auto.

Una combinación entre duda y molestia se arremolinó en su subconsciente.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

En fin, tenía más sueño que ganas de averiguarlo. Se lo preguntaría mañana si lo recordaba.

Esa sería la última vez que el _Doble Negro_ estaría activo en la Port Mafia, también sería el último beso que Chuuya recibiría por parte de Dazai.

Esa noche fue en la que Dazai desapareció del radar, dejando de lado la mafia, parte de su pasado, de su _oscura mitad_.

* * *

«Cuatro años, eh» pensó.

La ira acumulada durante las últimas horas hizo que Chuuya tuviera un leve tic en el ojo en esos momentos.

—Cuatro jodidos años, ¡¿y lo único que haces es buscar un puto tigre?!

Las escasas personas que planeaban cruzar el río por el puente en el que Chuuya se encontraba, se lo replantearon mejor y dieron un rodeo. Por supuesto, el aludido estaba inmerso en su mundo y poco le importaban las miradas ajenas.

Debido a la hora, no tardó en quedarse solo.

—¡Puedes pudrirte en un agujero, Dazai!

Un sonido enternecedor, parecido a lo que cualquier persona sana haría al ver un cachorro, se escuchó a sus espaldas:

—Gracias. Es lindo de tu parte ayudarme a pensar es cómo debería morir.

En cuanto escuchó aquella voz molesta y vivaz, Chuuya no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a atacar. De todas formas, fue inútil, Dazai esquivaba todos y cada uno de sus golpes, aunque éste tampoco podía asestar ni una mísera patada.

—¡Te dije que te mataría si me mostrabas tu asqueroso rostro de nuevo!

—¿Es esa tu forma de decir que me extrañaste durante tu estancia en Francia? Qué modales más raros aprendiste de los europeos.

—¡Haré que te tragues tus…! ¿Ah? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Francia?

—Es el único lugar en donde aceptarían a personas con sombreros de mal gusto.

«Aquí viene el cuchillo» pensó Dazai, y en cuanto vio a su antiguo compañero sacar la filosa arma, no dudó en acercarse y tomarlo por la muñeca. «Ugh, se volvió más fuerte».

Como si pensaran a la par, ambos levantaron la mano que quedaba libre, y en un instante la entrelazaron, no de forma romántica, cabe aclarar; en su lugar, estaban empujando para lograr derribar al otro y dominarlo con facilidad.

«Esto es malo» se dijo Dazai para sus adentros. «Siempre ha tenido más fuerza bruta que yo». No sabía cuánto más duraría intentando no ceder.

Retrocedió un paso, y notó cómo esto causó una expresión de satisfacción en Chuuya, dejando distinguir su blanca dentadura.

Todo eso podría parecer un problema, pero… era tan nostálgico, tan divertido a la vez, por lo que ambos tenían una mirada de rivalidad en el rostro.

_Como en los viejos tiempos._

—Me gustaría jugar más contigo, Chuuya, pero sólo vine a demostrar que tengo modales.

—¿Modales? Já. Eso ni tú te lo crees. No puedes demostrar algo que nunca tuviste, desperdicio de vendas —agregó con una burla cargada de enfado.

—Preferiría mi aburrido papeleo en la agencia antes que estar contigo, pero como soy un hombre honorable, vine a dar las gracias por la información que me proporcionaste.

Además de la furia, un sonrojo notable coloreó de forma rápida las mejillas de Chuuya en un bajo porcentaje de vergüenza. Se le vino a la mente la ridícula interpretación de mujer que había hecho por culpa de los engaños de ese idiota hacía un par de horas.

—Tú, estúpida caballa… —rechinó los dientes y puso más fuerza en los brazos.

Para suerte de Dazai, y descontento de Chuuya, el celular de éste último sonó. Ambos aflojaron el agarre y, al mismo tiempo, dieron un salto hacia atrás, logrando zafarse.

—¿Sí? —respondió al teléfono sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su antiguo compañero, quien guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina—. Oh, ya veo… Ok… Que se adelante, no tardaré mucho —colgó, de paso, guardó su fiel cuchillo.

—¿Me vas a dejar? —preguntó Dazai, quien había distinguido la voz de un antiguo colega al otro lado de la línea—, pero si acabamos de empezar.

—Mejor. Te detesto con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

—¿Tan poquito? Esos no son muchos centímetros.

Un gruñido gutural quedó en la garganta de Chuuya, al tiempo en que pateaba una pequeña piedra que había en el suelo; Dazai la esquivó riendo, claro.

La roca fue a parar a un poste de alumbrado público, destruyéndolo en el proceso.

Chuuya dio media vuelta y se retiró a pasos agigantados, pero la voz de aquel idiota lo detuvo.

—Chuuya, una cosa más.

—¡¿Qué quieres ahor…?!

Entonces ocurrió. Su cuerpo fue invadido por un estremecimiento súbito que le hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa y poner las manos en puño. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que… desde la última vez que sintió esa calidez sobre los labios.

Por supuesto que Chuuya no se quedó quieto, pero Dazai le tomó las muñecas en el momento justo, además de profundizar aquel beso.

«Tú…». En la cabeza de Chuuya se aglomeraron de golpe aquellos recuerdos que había intentado olvidar durante cuatro años. Cuatro malditos y largos años.

Lo que más le impactó no fue el que Dazai lo soltara para sostenerlo mejor de la espalda y la cintura, ni que sus propias manos terminaran aferradas con violencia a los hombros contrarios. Nada de eso. Lo que verdaderamente le sorprendió fue encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba aquella noche de luna llena en la que Dazai lo había besado por última vez; ese maldito beso extraño que le decía que esperara…

La misma sensación, el mismo jodido movimiento lento y pausado con la lengua. ¡Todo era igual, maldita sea!

La diferencia era que el beso ya no le decía que esperara, ese estúpido estaba… estaba…

_«He vuelto»._

Dazai se separó de repente y una mirada de total repugnancia deformó sus facciones.

—Qué desagradable. Apestas a tabaco.

Chuuya no reparó y sacó sin prudencia su arma. La indiferencia se le notaba en el rostro. Vio a Dazai esquivar de forma casi caricaturesca seis balas del revólver semiautomático, para luego retirarse corriendo con una sonrisa victoriosa y, a la vez, burlona.

Los azules y brillantes ojos de Chuuya se perdieron en el cielo. Una sonrisa jactanciosa pero vivaz se trazó en sus comisuras, y soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se acomodaba mejor el sombrero.

—Ah —suspiró—, caballa imbécil.

«¿Tan difícil era?» En ese instante supo que tendría más trabajo del habitual.

El perro callejero, Dazai, estaba de regreso.

* * *

_Y eso fue todo. Asdjgafsh, __¿Qué les pareció?_


End file.
